heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detention (TV series)
Detention is an American television series that premiered on Kids' WB on September 11, 1999 and was created by Bob Doucette. The TV series is about a group of rebellious preteens from Benedict Arnold Middle School who continually find themselves in detention. Premise A group of kids try to stay out of detention and out of trouble. Voice Cast * Tara Charendoff as Shareena Wickett * Billy West as Emmitt Roswell * Pamelyn Ferdin as Shelley Kelley * John Kassir as Jim Kim * Tia Mowry as Lemonjella LaBelle * Tamera Mowry as Orangejella LaBelle * Carlos Alazraqui as Gug * Tom Kenny as Mr. Wickett/Duncan Bubble (Electronic voice) * Mary Gross as Patsy Wickett * Kathleen Freeman as Eugenia P. Kisskillya * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Fletcher/Miss Treacle Characters * Shareena Wickett (voiced by Tara Charendoff) - A twelve-year-old Goth girl that prefers to be a free spirit and finds pleasure in the sublime. Shareena's beliefs are not taken seriously by her parents. Her hobbies include reading horror stories and performing séances. She is the main protagonist of the series. * Eugenia P. Kisskillya (voiced by Kathleen Freeman) - The Physical education teacher and detention monitor of Benedict Arnold Middle School, Miss Kisskillya serves as the antagonist to the children. Having been a military sergeant in the Marine Corps, Miss Kisskillya bosses the children around like such and usually pronounces "detention" as "dee-tennnn-shun!!" The only student she likes is Shelley Kelly, who serves as her "Teacher's Pet" and whom she refers to as "Private Kelly". * Emmitt Roswell (voiced by Billy West) - A conspiracy theorist who believes that intelligent life exists in outer space and is determined to make contact with aliens. * Jim Kim (voiced by John Kassir) - A shy kid with a love for comic book superheroes. He takes on the characters' attributes at inopportune times, such as trying to escape detention disguised as Batman, only to be caught by the real Batman, prompting him to remark "I like Superman better anyway!". * Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A short Hispanic kid with a short temper. Constantly left out of competitive sports, Gug constantly picks fights with kids twice his own size and has even wanted to take down Miss Kisskillya. He and Emmitt have their occasional rivalries, however, they both agree on their lack of patience with Jim. * Duncan Bubble - A quiet boy who is always playing with a yo-yo and never speaks. He instead uses his yo-yo to spell out messages (for example, "Thanx Guys", "Boring", and "Yeah"), accompanied by an electronic voice (done by Tom Kenny) reading the message. * Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (voiced by Tia Mowry and Tamera Mowry) - A pair of black identical twins. They have been known to get themselves in trouble by hacking into the school computers and deleting library fines. Their scientific descriptions sometimes confuse Miss Kisskillya. They have shown to be competitive with each other. * Shelley Kelly (voiced by Pamelyn Ferdin) - An optimistic and peppy girl who wears a Ladybug Scout uniform every day. She constantly kisses up to Miss Kisskillya and has a crush on Emmitt. As a result, she is detested by the other kids, whom she wishes to be friends with. Episodes In the fall of 1999, the show aired on Saturdays at 10:30 a.m. EST. In the spring of 2000, the show moved to 11:30 a.m. EST on Saturdays. Reruns of the TV series aired on the Kids' WB Friday afternoon lineup from September 8, 2000 until August 31, 2001. References External links * * * Detention episode guide @ Big Cartoon DataBase Category:1999 American television series debuts Category:2000 American television series endings Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Middle school television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons